If (Inevitable Fate)
by UchihaSakuraHime
Summary: Recém chegada em uma cidade na qual ainda não está habituada, Sakura Haruno precisa se acostumar com a nova rotina e a nova escola. Primeiro dia de aula e aparentemente tudo começa dando errado. Mas será mesmo? Ela conhece um lindo garoto no meio de uma forte chuva e se perde em seus olhos ônix. Tornam-se melhores amigos, ligados por um fio vermelho talvez? SasuSaku
1. Primeiro Encontro

**Capítulo 1 – Primeiro Encontro**

Mudei-me recentemente para uma cidade relativamente pequena e tranquila, cidade na qual nasci, mas minha família e eu saímos daqui quando eu era ainda pequena, ela é localizada no sul do Japão, e se chama Konoha, e apesar de ainda estar tentando me readaptar ao local, já comecei a me entregar aos seus encantos, a cidade é incrivelmente linda e seus moradores aparentemente são bem hospitaleiros. Me chamo Sakura Haruno e tenho 16 anos, sou filha de Kizashi e Mebuki Haruno. Recentemente fui matriculada na Konoha High School. E logo minhas aulas irão começar, a propósito, elas começam hoje e nesse momento estou correndo feito louca de um lado para o outro porque perdi minha hora, dormi incrivelmente tarde porque estava muito empolgada com um livro, então não acordei com o som do despertador. Graças a minha mãe que acordei a tempo –eu acho- de me apressar e presenciar a cerimônia de boas vindas da escola.

Estou saindo de casa quase correndo de tão apressada e enquanto corro sinto pequenas gotas caírem em meu rosto, olho pro céu e noto que o tempo está fechando. Apresso-me e tiro minha mochila das costas para procurar meu guarda-chuva, mas não gostei do que descobri.

– Droga! Não acredito que o esqueci.

A chuva engrossa logo agora, e eu corro o mais depressa que posso para uma parada de ônibus com cobertura. Amo a chuva, mas não é muito agradável ser pega desprevenida sem sombrinha e no meu primeiro dia de aula.

– Nossa! Espero que um ônibus passe logo, não quero chegar tão atrasada. – olho em meu relógio de pulso e noto que não estou atrasada, _ainda_. Porque se não pegasse um meio de transporte logo eu com toda certeza ficarei. Poxa, nem tomei café da manhã e saí correndo de casa, parece que meu dia não começou muito bem. Como sou sortuda.

Agora venho notar que também há outra pessoa se abrigando da chuva na parada de ônibus, pelo visto mais um não-sortudo do dia. Começo a olhar disfarçadamente e noto que é um garoto, deve ter aproximadamente a minha idade. Um cara muito bonito, aliás... Muito lindo. Ele deve ter sentido que alguém o está observando porque ele acaba de olhar para mim. E meu pai... Ele é perfeito, um pouco mais alto que eu, pele branca, dotado de um belo e bem definido corpo, cabelos negros e lisos escorridos na testa e aos lados do seu rosto, e pontudo atrás. Um corte diferente e que combina perfeitamente com ele, e seus olhos... Nossa! São de um tom ônix. Fiquei hipnotizada ao olhá-los.

Ele dá um sorrisinho de canto que me fez ficar alienada, como alguém podia ser tão lindo? Acordo de meus devaneios e fico com o rosto rubro, acabo de ficar sem graça, eu estava praticamente secando ele com os olhos, como sou retardada. Para disfarçar olho novamente para meu relógio, droga o ônibus está atrasado. Enquanto estou agora preocupada com o horário a chuva só engrossa cada vez mais. De repente ouço uma voz grave ao meu lado.

– Oi, me chamo Sasuke Uchiha! Qual o seu nome? Você deve ser nova aqui, não é verdade? E pelas suas roupas vejo que está indo para Konoha High School, e sabe... Também estou indo para lá.

Só agora venho notar que ele também está fardado, nossa como sou tapada.

– Ahn... Sim, é... Quer dizer... Prazer, Sasuke! Sou Sakura Haruno. Eu me mudei há uma semana e sim, estou indo para o Konoha High School. – falei gaguejando e me xingando internamente por isso, e ele sorri como resposta. Nem acredito que ele falou comigo. Quis ser gentil, droga Sakura fala alguma coisa... – Érr... Você também saiu de casa apressado e atrasado para a cerimônia de boas vindas não é mesmo? E essa chuva que não passa não está nos ajudando, sabe... Eu amo dias chuvosos, mas tinha que ser assim logo hoje? E também acho que perdemos o ônibus. – digo e abaixo a cabeça sem saber mais sobre o que falar. Ele sorri de leve.

– Bom, não diria que ela não está nos ajudando – disse olhando nos meus olhos e com um sorriso sincero. Meu Deus ele falou isso se referindo ao nosso encontro?! Repentinamente sinto meu coração acelerar e fico ainda mais nervosa. – e quanto ao ônibus, na realidade nós não perdemos, cheguei aqui minutos antes de você, e não perdi a hora, nenhum ônibus passou.

 _Moshi ano hi no ame_

 _Ga yande itanara_

 _Kitto surechigaate ita dakeka mo_

 _Itsumo toori no jikan ni_

 _Basu ga kitetanara_

 _Kimi to wa deau koto ga nakattanda ne_

" **Se a chuva tivesse parado**

 **Naquele dia**

 **Eu com certeza teria passado por você**

 **Se o ônibus tivesse chegado**

 **Na hora de sempre**

 **Eu não teria conhecido você"**

 _Moshimo sukoshi demo_

 _Ano shunkan ga zuretetara_

 _Futari wa chigaata unmei wo tadootte_

 _Shimatteta_

" **Se aquele instante**

 **Tivesse sido um pouco diferente**

 **Teríamos percorrido caminhos diferentes"**

Mais alguns minutos se passaram e já conversamos mais livremente, então ele faz sinal com a mão e quando me viro percebo que nosso ônibus acaba de chegar. Entramos nele e sentamos um ao lado do outro e continuamos a conversar. Algo me diz que vou amar essa cidade e essa escola. Ao que parece, meu dia não começou ruim como eu imaginava.


	2. Konoha High School

**Capítulo 2 – Konoha High School**

Logo o ônibus pára e Sasuke e eu descemos, além de vários outros estudantes que acabei de notar. Afinal o que está acontecendo comigo? Até parece que me desliguei completamente do mundo. Sei que sempre fui um pouco distraída, mas hoje estou batendo o record. Arf!

– Então seus pais têm uma empresa de equipamentos eletrônicos de segurança? Isso é incrível Sasuke-kun. – o chamei assim de uma forma tão natural que me surpreendi, fiquei um pouco sem graça, nos conhecemos hoje e já estou me portando como alguém próximo. Mas ele sorri de forma quase imperceptível.

– Sim Sakura! – eu quase parei de respirar, me tratando um pouco informalmente... Acho que ele fez isso para mostrar que estava tudo bem e que podemos nos tratar como conhecidos mais próximos.

Fico um pouco corada e olho para frente e vejo a belíssima escola em que irei estudar hoje, vejo centenas de estudantes como nós, todos se cumprimentando. Nesse exato momento me sinto meio deslocada. Não conheço ninguém, ou melhor, conheço apenas uma pessoa, o Sasuke-kun. Mas provavelmente ele também irá confraternizar com seus amigos. Bem, nova escola, nova vida, novos amigos. Apesar de que como sempre fui meio que uma nerd e estava sempre estudando nunca fiz realmente amigos, talvez colegas. Eu preciso ser um pouco mais sociável, e acho que aqui em Konoha eu não terei tanta dificuldade. – Olho pro meu lado esquerdo e o observo – afinal, no primeiro dia de aula antes mesmo de chegar à escola acabei conhecendo alguém muito legal.

Logo acontece o que eu imaginava segundos antes, um grupo de quatro pessoas vem em nossa direção e param diante do Sasuke.

– Hey Sasuke! Há quanto tempo, não te vimos durante as férias. – disse um garoto também muito bonito, com cabelos louros e olhos azuis tão claros e brilhantes.

– Hum, sim, minha família e eu viajamos para a frança. Fomos visitar familiares.

Até então eu estou calada, parece que ninguém me notou, me afasto aos poucos do grupo até o garoto que até tão pouco tempo conversava com Sasuke me olha. Quase pude ver as interrogações saírem da cabeça dele. Sasuke segue o olhar dele e me olha também, ate que ele se pronuncia.

– Essa é Sakura Haruno, é nova na escola e mudou-se para Konoha há poucos dias. Sakura esses são Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara e Sai.

– Prazer em conhecê-la! – disseram em uníssono, exceto o loiro a minha frente que estende sua Mão em minha direção e sorri – Seja bem vinda! Espero que possamos ser bons amigos. – é o que ele me fala. Estendo minha mão e seguro a dele e respondo:

– Obrigada! Também estou feliz em conhecê-los. – todos eles parecem ser bastante gentis.

 **Atenção! Todos os alunos por favor, compareçam ao auditório número 2, localizado no terceiro andar para a cerimônia de boas vindas, e para que sejam divulgadas as listas de todos os alunos e suas respectivas salas.**

É o que ouvimos dos auto-falantes espalhados por toda a escola. E me surpreendo, já havia até esquecido da minha preocupação com a hora. E me surpreendo mais ainda ao notar que apesar de tudo havíamos chegado a tempo.

– Vamos Sakura! Vamos te mostrar onde fica o auditório. – diz Sasuke pegando em minha mão e me tirando da minha distração. Meu coração acelera de forma descompassada, e o olho um pouco surpresa.

– É! E quem sabe não te apresentamos a escola depois. – diz o mesmo garoto carismático que falou de forma calorosa comigo antes. Pelo o que me lembro seu nome é Naruto.

Começamos a caminhar em direção ao auditório 2. E pelo caminho noto muitas garotas olhando de forma sonhadora para nós. Ou melhor, para o grupo de garotos que está comigo. E especificando ainda mais... Grande parte dos olhares direcionados para o lindo garoto ao meu lado, o que conheci hoje mais cedo... Sasuke (Bastante compreensível, um grupo de belíssimos garotos reunidos, e o mais incrível... estou eu aqui bem no meio deles, Sakura Haruno, logo eu que nunca tive muita aproximação com garotos em geral, muito menos com garotos populares.)

...

Após uma longa cerimônia de boas vindas – quase uma palestra – e a apresentação da diretora Tsunade e de alguns professores responsáveis por determinados departamentos da escola. As listas de alunos e das salas são divulgadas.

Ao procurar meu nome descubro para qual sala fui designada.

SAKURA HARUNO...SALA: 125A...2º ANDAR

Minha sala é localizada no segundo andar pelo o que vejo. São muitas e muitas listas e mais alunos ainda, todos a minha volta, tanto que tive dificuldade de achar meu nome. E logo saio do meio da multidão. Já há algum tempo que me perdi dos garotos. - _Suspiro_.

– Bem... Vou procurar minha sala. – vou caminhando em direção a saída do auditório.


	3. A Sala 125A

**Capítulo 3 – A sala 125A**

Faço o 2º ano do ensino médio, estou na biblioteca da Konoha High School fazendo um trabalho de Biologia da professora Kurenai e já faz um ano e alguns meses que estou nessa nova escola, e já estou bem habituada. E quem imaginaria que estaria me saindo bem com relação a amizades. Mas, felizmente estou sim, fiz muitos amigos. Apesar de continuar uma nerd, encontrei ótimos amigos que não se importam de me ver sempre atolada em livros. E ainda lembro como se fosse hoje o meu primeiro dia de aula, o quanto fiquei sem graça na minha sala.

 _Saio do auditório e felizmente não tenho tanto problema em encontrar minha sala, afinal era só descer as escadas. Olho a placa e vejo_ _ **125A**_ _. Entro na sala um pouco nervosa e procuro uma carteira próxima à janela e me sento. Já há alguns alunos na sala. Apenas encosto minha cabeça em ambas as mãos e espero. De repente uma garota muito bonita com um belo corpo e cabelos longos, lisos e louros, olhos azuis senta na cadeira em frente à minha chamando minha atenção. Ela deixa seu material e vira-se para mim._

– _Olá! Me chamo Ino Yamanaka, qual o seu nome? Você é nova na escola não é? Nunca te vi antes._

– _Oi, Prazer! Eu sou Sakura Haruno. Sim, esse é meu primeiro ano aqui._

– _Hmm.. eu posso te apresentar a escola mais tarde se você quiser. Nossa! A cor do seu cabelo... Desculpa perguntar, pode ser um pouco rude, mas... Você o pintou? – ela pergunta bem interessada._

– _Ahn.. Obrigada, aceito que me apresente a escola – falo sorrindo animada. Todos aqui realmente são muito simpáticos. – não, eu não o pintei essa é a cor natural dele._ – _Falei meio sem jeito, afinal muitas pessoas acabam me fazendo essa pergunta._

– _Uau, incrível! Ele é rosa, completamente rosa, e é natural. Nunca havia visto algo assim. – fala ela com olhos brilhando. Ela faz um gesto com a mão e chama as amigas dela. Logo elas chegam e nos cercam. – meninas essa é a Sakura, ela é nova aqui e vamos ajudá-la a se adaptar aqui. Certo?_ – _Elas assentiram – Sakura essas são Ten Ten e Hinata. – eu as cumprimento. Ten Ten é muito bonita, com olhos e cabelos castanhos escuros, com o cabelo preso em dois coques, e quanto a Hinata ela parece ser extremamente tímida e meiga, também muito bonita, cabelos longos até a cintura, de cor preto com um tom roxo, e olhos de um tom branco. Nossa! Não sou a única com características meio incomuns._

 _Repentinamente um grupo entra na sala, um grupo que eu já conheço, Sasuke me olha e sorri de canto. Os outros me vêem e cumprimentam com a cabeça, Sasuke deixa seu material em uma carteira duas filas antes da minha e um pouco mais atrás e se senta. Os outros procuram seus lugares e também sentam. Então um professor adentra a sala. Ele parece ser um tanto misterioso. Alto, forte, cabelos espetados e brancos. E mais... Há algo nele que desperta minha_ _curiosidade_ _, ele usa uma máscara preta cobrindo quase seu rosto completo, deixando apenas dos olhos acima visível. É, parece que aqui irei encontrar algumas pessoas estranhas._

– _Bom dia a todos! Espero que tenham aproveitado bem as suas férias. Me chamo Kakashi Hataki e serei o professor de Matemática de vocês – ele olha em nossa direção – as senhoritas fariam a gentileza de se sentarem?_

– _Ah sim, desculpe professor. – Hinata e Ten ten responderam alarmadas e em uníssono e voltaram para suas carteiras._

 _..._

 _As "aulas" se passam rapidamente, afinal hoje houve apenas apresentações e outras informações. Então é hora de almoço e já estamos livres. Enquanto guardo material sinto alguém se aproximar e olho pra ver de quem se trata._

– _Oi de novo, fico feliz que tenhamos ficado na mesma sala. Desculpe ter sumido no auditório, é que tive uns problemas. – sim... É ele! É Sasuke, o garoto que conheci mais cedo._

– _Oi Sasuke-kun, tudo bem. Não se preocupe. Também gostei de estudarmos na mesma sala._

– _Hmm, já vou indo. Até amanhã. – deu aquele sorrisinho de canto, que vi hoje pela primeira vez, mas que já aprendi a gostar. Assenti com a cabeça e o observo sair. Então Ino se aproxima e me olha meio incrédula e logo Hinata e Ten Ten também se aproximam._

– _Você o conhece? – as três perguntam completamente surpresas._

– _Como assim você o conhece? – Insiste Ino._

– _Ahn... Sim, o conheci hoje mais cedo antes de chegar aqui, viemos juntos no ônibus e conversamos até chegar aqui, e ele e os amigos me ajudaram a encontrar o auditório 2. – elas me olham boquiabertas._

– _Incrível! Sasuke-kun sendo totalmente amigável assim. E conversar com alguém que acaba de conhecer. Isso é quase inacreditável – fala uma Ino completamente eufórica._

– _Mas... Isso quer dizer que ele não é assim com todos? – perguntei meio confusa – eu pensei que fosse._

– _Sakura ele é o garoto mais popular de todo o grupo de garotos populares que ele anda. Desde sempre ele é perseguido por fãs e é objeto de desejo e sonho delas. Não é que ele não seja legal, ele não é um anti-social completo. Mas ele tende a ser mais reservado. Deve ter gostado de algo em você. – Diz Ten Ten como quem explica algo completamente óbvio._

– _Isso é verdade Sakura. Hoje mais cedo logo que as listas de alunos foram divulgadas um grupo de garotas começaram a persegui-lo, pelo que notei de longe, elas estavam até com cartas, provavelmente iriam se declarar pra ele, e uma em especial estava se jogando pra cima dele. Depois disso o vi sair a passos rápidos do auditório e só o vi de novo quando ele entrou aqui na sala. – disse Hinata._

 _Todas essas informações me pegaram de surpresa, então ele não costuma ser como foi comigo hoje e isso que a Hinata acaba de falar explica quais foram os problemas que ele mencionou antes. Então... Porque ele foi tão amigável comigo? Uma completa desconhecida._

– Sakura! Ei acorda, já terminamos de fazer o trabalho. Vai ficar aí viajando no tempo por quanto tempo. Já são quase 18hs. Temos que sair daqui e ir pra casa depressa, logo irão fechar a escola toda. – diz Ino me tirando de minhas lembranças. – Além disso, esqueceu que às 20hs você vai a um encontro com o Sasuke. Você não havia me dito que iriam pro cinema?!

– Shiu! Ino... Não precisa gritar. E não é um encontro, você sabe que somos apenas amigos.

– Sei... O que eu sei é que amigos não são apaixonados.

– Ino eu sou apaixonada por ele, EU. Quanto a ele, sou apenas uma amiga. Você sabe disso.

– Tá, ta... Sei, se você diz. Só acho que não vai ficar só nisso. Anda, se apresse. Vamos embora. Eu estou cansada e você tem um encontro com seu amado e lindo Sasuke, vamos embora, a bibliotecária já está nos olhando feio.

– Tá, agora deixa de escândalo.

A mãe de Ino está nos esperando dentro do carro. Atravessamos rapidamente o estacionamento e entramos no carro. Poucos minutos passam e chegamos à frente da minha casa.

– Tchau Ino, tchau senhora Yamanaka. Obrigada pela carona. – falo enquanto saio do carro.

– Por nada querida, mande lembranças à sua mãe – a mãe da Ino responde.

– Tchau Saky! Divirta-se e depois quero todos os detalhes. – diz Ino, piscando pra mim e cruzando os dedos como sinal de boa sorte.

Passo pela varanda da minha casa, pego as chaves em minha bolsa e destranco a porta. Nossa preciso escolher minha roupa e me arrumar. Nem acredito que me tornei a melhor e única amiga dele, apesar de que queria ser mais que isso. Já o conheço há pouco mais de um ano. E ficamos bastante próximos. E posso dizer que me apaixonei por ele desde a primeira vez que o vi, naquela manhã chuvosa.


	4. No Cinema (Parte 1)

**Capítulo 4 – No Cinema (Parte 1)**

Entro em minha casa e por onde passo vou acendendo as lâmpadas, não há ninguém em casa. Bem, isso não é nenhuma novidade, já que meu pai está em uma viagem de trabalho e minha mãe praticamente vive no hospital; ela é uma excelente médica e tenho orgulho dela e da sua profissão. Eu também pretendo fazer medicina, é uma área que realmente me identifico desde pequena.

Subo as escadas e abro a porta do meu quarto e entro, jogo minha mochila numa poltrona próxima à cama e vou em direção ao guarda-roupa e o abro. Dou de cara com a roupa que já havia separado para essa ocasião desde que o Sasuke-kun me fez o convite de assistirmos a estréia do filme _Star Wars – O Despertar da Força_. Eu realmente estava ansiosa para assistir esse filme, e ao que notei ele também.

Jogo a roupa sobre a cama e pego uma toalha e vou ao banheiro tomar um bom banho. Após alguns minutos volto para o quarto e passo um hidratante no meu corpo e começo a me vestir, me olho no espelho e vejo que a roupa me caiu bem; uma saia jeans azul, uma blusa de manguinhas preta e justa ao meu corpo valorizando minhas curvas, e sapatilhas pretas.

Seco meus cabelos e os arrumo, coloco um leve perfume e pego a maleta de maquiagem que a Ino me presenteou para que eu sempre usasse nessas ocasiões – além das mini aulas que ela me deu de como se maquiar bem, dentre outras coisas, – pego um lápis de olho preto e começo a delinear meus olhos, em seguida, coloco uma sombra de um tom um pouco mais escuro sobre minhas pálpebras. Finalizo com um pouco de pó e um batom claro, apenas para deixar meus lábios um pouco mais rosados, não quis fazer todas as etapas de maquiagens que a Ino me mostrou, não consigo ser extremamente vaidosa como ela. Observo-me no espelho com atenção e vejo que fico melhor assim, não quero chamar tanta atenção.

Meu celular toca brevemente, corro para ver do que se trata, é uma mensagem de Ino.

" _Saky vá lá e arrase! Vai ser uma ótima oportunidade de dar uma investida, vão sair juntos à noite e vão estar sozinhos, então não desperdice essa chance! Fale pra ele o que sente. Amanhã me conte tudo em detalhes e quero boas notícias ok? Boa sorte! Bj :*_ "

Termino de ler e a cada segundo que passa fico ainda mais nervosa, não sei o que irá acontecer nessa noite, mas, espero que esse encontro com o Sasuke-kun seja perfeito.

O som da campainha me tira de meus pensamentos.

— Por _Kami_! Deve ser o _Sasuke-kun_! — pego minha bolsa, jogo meu celular dentro e desço as escadas correndo.

— Já estou indo! — grito das escadas. Abro a porta e o vejo lindamente encostado no corrimão das escadas da frente da minha casa. Ele está usando calça jeans, camisa branca, com camisa preta xadrez por cima e seus queridos tênis de cor azul marinho. Meus olhos só podem estar brilhando agora ao ver essa cena.

 _Ah! ele é tão charmoso e tão lindo!_

— Yo! Já está pronta Sakura? — Ele pergunta, olhando de canto de olho com um sorriso brincalhão em seus lábios.

— Ah, sim. Estou pronta! — olho pelo meu ombro e vejo que são 19h59min, bom, eram porque agora o ponteiro muda e são 20hs. — Pontual como sempre não é Sasuke-kun?! – Sorrio de leve e direciono meu olhar para um ponto qualquer no chão.

— Hmm, é um hábito que eu tenho. — fala se desencostado do corrimão e vindo em minha direção. — Você está linda! — fico corada rapidamente e ele de repente tira os olhos de mim como se algo o incomodasse e coloca a mão no bolso. — Se está pronta podemos ir? Já estou com nossas entradas para o filme, ele começa daqui a trinta minutos, e de carro creio que levaremos cerca de 10 a 15 minutos para chegarmos ao cinema. — diz tirando a chave do seu carro do bolso e abrindo passagem para mim.

— Vamos sim! — passo por ele e o mesmo me segue, um pouco mais adiante ele apressa os passos e se aproxima do carro e abre a porta para mim.

— Obrigada, Sasuke-kun. — entro no carro, me aconchego no banco e coloco o cinto. Ele dá a volta e faz o mesmo, liga o carro e seguimos o nosso caminho para o cinema.

...

Chegamos ao estacionamento do cinema e descemos do carro. Ao entrarmos no prédio, Sasuke me leva até o _bomboniere_ e compra para nós dois copos de refrigerante, uma porção grande de pipoca e algumas barrinhas de chocolate.

— _Sasuke-kun_! — ouvimos uma voz miada gritando pelo Sasuke logo atrás de nós. Só podia ser ela! Karin, uma das garotas mais populares da escola e a mais irritante que já conheci. Sem falar que é uma completa patricinha. Quase da minha altura, com um corpo bonito, cabelos longos e ruivos e óculos de armação vermelha, uma garota bonita, porém quando abre a boca, nada se aproveita do que é dito por ela. E lá vem ela com uma saia de menos de um palmo, blusa mostrando parte da barriga e com sandálias de salto 15cm. Sinceramente o que um homem em sã consciência vê em uma garota como ela?

Sasuke a ignora completamente, e segue em direção a entrada paras as salas. Mas claro que ela não deixaria isso barato.

— Por que você veio ao cinema e nem me convidou? — pergunta ela com um tom meloso e irritado ao mesmo tempo.

— Não seria porque eu não aprecie sua presença e queira assistir sossegadamente a um dos meus filmes preferidos? — diz Sasuke sarcasticamente, ela fica com uma cara chocada e enraivecida e eu não consigo segurar e acabo sorrindo baixinho. Ela me olha furiosa e volta o olhar para o Sasuke novamente.

— Então você aprecia a presença dessa _nerd_ horrorosa e sem sal aí? Prefere a companhia dela a minha? — fala apontando para mim e me olhando com certo nojo e direcionando o olhar para ele novamente.

Sasuke fecha os olhos e suspira.

— Vejo que você tem uma visão distorcida de beleza, e pensei que o fato de estar com ela aqui fosse o suficiente para responder essa pergunta. — Ele hesita um pouco. — Eu não tenho tempo nem paciência para desenhar para você.

— Não precisa ser tão rude, Sasuke-kun! — exclama com um biquinho que ela julga ser _sensual_. – Você não agiu assim comigo daquela vez. — ronrona aproximando-se dele e com um sorrisinho sugestivo.

— Acho melhor você esquecer isso e desgrudar de mim. — retruca meio incomodado e deixa claro que não quer falar sobre o assunto.

 _Do que exatamente ela estaria falando? Agora estou curiosa e ao mesmo tempo com medo de descobrir o que seja_.

— Awn, mas por quê? — diz se aproximando de novo. Mas com o olhar de Sasuke ela trava, ele sabe ser assustador quando quer. — Não vou deixar você assistir filme com essa " _zinha_ " ai de boa. — aponta para mim. — Já faço ideia do que você vai assistir. — olha para a mão dele e dá um sorrisinho malicioso. — Sessão das 20h30min, Sala 6. Pode me aguardar meu bem, sentarei pertinho de você.

Sasuke inutilmente esconde as entradas e bufa irado, ele está chegando ao seu limite.

 _Droga! Ela tinha que estragar nossa noite?_ Reviro os olhos e respiro fundo.

Karin sai apressada para o balcão para comprar uma entrada para assistir filme conosco, ou melhor, para estragar nossa sessão cinema. Ela chega ao balcão, enquanto Sasuke e eu estamos esperando na fila para podermos entrar no largo corredor das salas. Mas há uma pessoa em sua frente, e ela precisa impacientemente aguardar sua vez.

— Boa noite! Então o que será dessa vez? —A atendente sorridente pergunta para a garota que está à frente de Karin.

— Boa noite, Nana! Hoje vai ser _Star Wars_ , sessão de 20h30min, por favor. — responde a garota de cabelo roxo e curto. Suas roupas são escuras; o jeans rasgado na área dos joelhos é justo em suas pernas, a barra da calça está coberta por um coturno leve e com detalhes em xadrez. Entretanto, o que mais me chama a atenção é o casaco fofo com o capuz em formato de orelhas de gato que está largado em suas costas.

 _Sinto que a conheço de algum lugar... Já sei! Ela também é lá da escola, assim como é do segundo ano, porém estudamos em salas diferentes. Não me lembro do seu nome no momento, algo com 'K' talvez. Mas, lembro que ela estudou conosco no primeiro ano na sala 125A. Ela sempre sentava no fundo da sala e geralmente ficava meio isolada do restante da turma, sempre olhando pela janela._

— Certo, aqui está!

— Valeu! – A garota agradece enquanto segue para a direita do balcão e encosta-se nele.

— Boa noite! Qual o filme? — A atendente pergunta simpaticamente para Karin.

— Star Wars, sessão de 20h30min. — fala Karin sem nem ao menos responder a gentileza da moça e com olhar completamente indiferente.

— Ahn, sinto muito, mas essa sessão já está esgotada, assim como todas as outras sessões desse filme para esta noite. A última entrada acabou de ser vendida.

— O quê? Isso só pode ser brincadeira! Eu exijo a minha entrada! — Karin grita irada. Sasuke e eu nos encaramos e começamos a rir.

 _Bem feito! Nosso filme está salvo._ É o que eu penso.

— Infelizmente é como eu disse, essa sessão está esgotada. Será impossível comprar uma entrada para essa noite, a menos que você escolha outro filme.

— Eu já disse que quero esse!

— Não posso ajudá-la quanto a isso! Próximo! Boa noite Senhor!

Karin se sente enraivecida, não gosta de ser contrariada. Olha para o lado e encara a garota de cabelos roxos.

— Você aí! Ei... é você mesma! Me dá a sua entrada.

— Como é que é? — fala a garota de cabelos roxos com olhar e voz indiferentes.

— Isso mesmo! Quanto você quer por essas entradas?

— Ah, cai fora! — resmunga a outra e dá as costas para Karin e sai caminhando em direção ao _bomboniere_.

 _Gostei dessa menina! Espera... Lembrei o nome dela, ela se chama Kasumi Park, é uma garota bastante quieta e calada e com aspecto antipático, nunca a tinha visto sorrir, a primeira vez foi agora com a atendente do cinema. Talvez ela seja legal, apenas não sabe lidar com pessoas diferentes, talvez não seja muito boa em fazer novos amigos._

— Olha como fala comigo, _monstrinha!_

— Acho melhor você calar a sua boca se preza pelo seu rostinho liso sem nenhum ferimento, eu não costumo ter muita paciência. – ameaça Kasumi com um olhar sério e frio. – Volta amanhã e compra outra entrada, daí o problema se resolve e eu não preciso ficar olhando para essa sua cara azeda.

— Ah é? E você vai fazer o quê? Hein, garota estranha?

Kasumi faz uma expressão de quem vai aprontar e começa a se aproximar de Karin que dá um passo para trás assustada e não percebe que há uma plaquinha avisando que o chão está molhado. E Karin escorrega e cai de pernas abertas pagando o maior mico, quebra o salto de uma das sandálias. Sasuke e eu junto com todos os que estão no local começamos a rir, e alguns começam a vaiar, Karin fica completamente vermelha de raiva e vergonha.

— Isso não vai ficar assim! — Se levanta num pulo e sai resmungando e mancando do cinema.

Todos a ignoramos e começamos a entrar em nossas respectivas salas, o nosso filme logo irá começar.

— Vamos tentar pegar as cadeiras do meio, Sasuke-kun, assim vamos ter uma boa visão da tela. — falo completamente animada.

— Acho uma boa ideia, vamos!

Eu o sigo para a entrada da Sala 6. Estou ansiosa pelo o que essa noite pode nos reservar.


	5. No Cinema (Parte 2)

**Capítulo 5 – No Cinema (Parte 2)**

Kasumi faz uma expressão de quem vai aprontar e começa a se aproximar de Karin, que dá um passo para trás assustada e não percebe que há uma plaquinha avisando que o chão está molhado.

E Karin escorrega e cai de pernas abertas pagando o maior mico, quebra o salto de uma das sandálias. Sasuke e eu junto com todos os que estão no local começamos a rir, e alguns começam a vaiar, Karin fica completamente vermelha de raiva e vergonha.

— Isso não vai ficar assim! — Se levanta em um pulo e sai resmungando e mancando para fora do cinema.

Todos nós a ignoramos e começamos a entrar em nossas respectivas salas, o filme logo irá começar.

— Vamos tentar pegar as cadeiras do meio, Sasuke-kun, assim vamos ter uma boa visão da tela. — falo completamente animada.

— Acho uma boa ideia, vamos!

Eu o sigo para a entrada da Sala 6. Estou ansiosa pelo o que essa noite pode nos reservar.

...

Estamos saindo da sala em que assistimos ao filme. Estou completamente feliz por termos assistido em paz e sossego sem ninguém desagradável para nos atrapalhar.

— Nossa! Esse filme foi perfeito! — comento enquanto estamos caminhando para a saída.

— É verdade! Superou minhas expectativas. — Sasuke me responde bastante empolgado.

— Só não acredito ainda que aquilo aconteceu com o Han Solo, quase chorei — falo lembrando da cena.

— É! Eu também não esperava por isso. — ele hesita um pouco, respira fundo. — Espero que esteja se divertindo, Sakura.

— Ahn, claro que sim, Sasuke-kun! Estou me divertindo muito! — respondo um pouco surpresa com a mudança repentina de assunto.

Sasuke então fica calado, e o silêncio se instala entre nós. Caminhamos para fora do prédio do cinema, e mais uma vez ele muda o clima ao falar.

— Sabe, a noite está realmente bonita hoje. — fala observando o céu estrelado. — Você gostaria de vir comigo a um parque aqui perto? Você deve saber qual é. É o parque de diversões de Konoha.

— Sei sim, fui para lá com a Ino e as outras meninas duas semanas após conhecê-las. Mas eu pensei que ele só era aberto nos fins de semanas e eventos especiais. — questiono um pouco confusa.

— Você está certa! Mas não é bem os brinquedos e demais coisas do parque de diversões em si que quero te mostrar. É algo que fica próximo àquele território. — nesse momento ele me olha intensamente e me encara por alguns segundos que mais parecem minutos.

Continuo calada, sem entender muito bem aonde ele quer chegar, ele desvia o olhar para o céu. Sinto que preciso dizer algo e então me pronuncio.

— Algum lugar especial?

— Sim! É um lugar que sempre visito quando quero pensar, refletir ou simplesmente quando quero ficar sozinho. Mas se você não quiser ou não puder ir, tudo bem, eu...

— Quero sim! Adoraria ir visitar esse lugar Sasuke-kun. — o interrompo, antes que ele realmente acredite que eu não quero ir ou algo do tipo.

Ele me olha novamente e me parece que algo nele se acende, como se ele estivesse agora muito feliz com minha resposta ao seu convite.

— Ótimo! Então vamos nos apressar um pouco. Afinal em breve serão 23hs.

— Certo!

Começamos a caminhar em passos rápidos em direção ao carro, logo entramos e nos aconchegamos dentro do mesmo, e partimos para o parque.

...

Sasuke estaciona o carro numa esquina próxima ao parque e descemos. Apressamos-nos para irmos para lá despercebidos, pois sabemos que o que vamos fazer não é permitido. Sinto meu coração palpitar por fazer algo proibido, por embarcar numa pequena aventura com o cara mais importante para mim. Vejo algumas placas com avisos dentre eles estão _"Entrada proibida"_ ou _"Entrada permitida apenas para funcionários"._

Ele pula um pequeno muro e em seguida me ajuda a pular também. E nesse momento penso _"Que bom que estou usando um short por baixo da saia, isso acaba de me salvar."_ O lugar está muito escuro, só não está mais por uns dois postes acesos próximos ao local, e pela luz da lua. Até porque nossos olhos estão começando a se adaptar com a pouca iluminação também.

— Vem, é por aqui. — diz Sasuke puxando uma de minhas mãos e tirando-me de minha distração.

Fico calada e apenas o sigo, passamos próximo de alguns brinquedos, e continuamos seguindo pela mesma direção, logo estamos passando por algumas árvores e arbustos e tudo começa a ficar mais e mais escuro. Agora temos apenas a luz da lua para nos guiar.

— Chegamos! — ouço Sasuke falar um pouco ofegante. E em seguida percebo o lugar; ele é realmente lindo, uma paisagem de tirar o fôlego, não imaginava que havia um lugar assim por trás do parque.

Um lindo e largo lago, cheio de árvores a sua volta, como se o escondesse, o protegesse para que o mesmo não fosse descoberto, como se a natureza quisesse guardar aquele ambiente apenas para ela. Analiso todo o lugar e fico encantada, noto que no lado esquerdo há uma árvore enorme e bem convidativa, com um espaço plano e cheio de grama abaixo dela. Imagino que aquele seria um lugar perfeito para um piquenique, acredito que essa árvore proporcione uma boa sombra.

— Era desse lugar que eu estava falando! Venho aqui desde que o descobri quando me chateei com meu pai e saí de casa correndo quando era pequeno. Nunca falei dele para ninguém. — hesita um pouco. — Até agora, é claro.

— Esse lugar é incrível! Nunca imaginei que houvesse um lugar assim por aqui.

— Vejo que você gostou. — comenta sorrindo singelamente.

— Sim! Eu amei. — respondo ainda maravilhada com o lugar e focando o meu olhar nele em seguida.

— É aqui que sempre fico sentado pensando ou lendo. — fala enquanto se encaminha para a árvore que eu havia notado antes.

O sigo mais uma vez e ficamos debaixo da árvore observando o lago com o reflexo da lua sobre si. Estamos um pouco próximos um do outro, próximos demais na verdade, e eu resolvo falar algo.

— Eu amo lugares assim, amo ter algum contato com a natureza, gosto de observar o céu, as estrelas, de ouvir o barulhinho da chuva. Gosto de num dia chuvoso me agasalhar, fazer um bom chocolate quente e ir para a janela do meu quarto observar a chuva.

— Também gosto de coisas desse tipo. — ele sorri, mas um sorriso diferente, algo mais real, como se ele estivesse se sentindo livre, feliz. Fico encantada em vê-lo assim — Acho que realmente temos muito em comum.

De repente ele olha nos meus olhos de uma forma tão profunda que me deixa desarmada e com o coração acelerado.

— Sakura, eu... — ouvimos um som bastante incômodo para o momento, trata-se do meu celular tocando. _Mas que droga!_ Penso, e rapidamente o clima em que estávamos há segundos atrás se desfaz e ambos ficamos sem jeito. Retiro o celular da bolsa e vejo que é minha mãe que está ligando, olho para minha companhia um pouco sem graça e digo:

— É a minha mãe, preciso atender. — ele apena faz que sim com a cabeça. — Desculpa! — atendo o celular um pouco desanimada.

— _Oi, mãe._

— _Sakura, onde você está? Você já está em casa?_

— _Ainda não, mas vou chegar em breve. O que houve? Aconteceu algo?_

— _Não? Então volte para casa o quanto antes! Soube que acabaram de avisar no rádio que um temporal bastante forte está vindo para Konoha, e que todos devem tomar cuidado e irem para suas casas ou para abrigos seguros, além disso, eu não vou poder ir para casa hoje lhe fazer companhia querida, eles precisam de mim no hospital esta noite. Sinto muito! Mas, amanhã estarei de folga e vamos poder passar o dia juntas._

— _Sério? Está bem, estou indo. E quanto ao plantão tudo bem, eu entendo, mãe._

— _Obrigada, querida! Preciso desligar agora. Beijo, te amo!_

— _Também te amo, mãe._

Volto meu olhar para o Sasuke e o informo da situação, ele se surpreende tanto quanto eu, já que o clima aqui parece tão bom, está quente e o céu está limpo.

— Então, precisamos ir! Vamos voltar rápido para o carro. — diz passando por mim, indo em direção ao lugar de onde viemos para chegar ao lago.

— Okay!

Depois de sairmos do parque, vamos até o carro correndo e entramos, para logo que colocarmos os cintos ele dar a partida. Ficamos em silêncio durante uns dois minutos. Até que de repente, avistamos a garota de antes, a tal Kasumi caminhando solitariamente na rua, olhamos para o céu e notamos que nuvens já estão se formando. Entreolhamos-nos e só com o olhar concordamos em algo. Ele estaciona o carro próximo da garota e abre as janelas.

— Ei! Kasumi! — aceno para ela. Ela nos olha alarmada por debaixo do capuz e, assim que nos reconhece, sua expressão se torna mais relaxada e ela vem em nossa direção a passos apressados.

— Quer uma carona para casa? Parece que um temporal está chegando. — ele oferece a carona simpaticamente.

Ela parece hesitar um pouco, ficar sem graça, talvez porque não tem nenhuma proximidade conosco.

— Vem! Pode ser perigoso você ficar por aí, se não me engano você mora uns dois quarteirões antes da minha casa não é? Podemos te deixar lá. — tento convencê-la.

— Está bem! — ela finalmente entra no carro. — Valeu! Ah, moro um quarteirão antes. — comenta falando muito baixo. Ela parece bem tímida, nem parece a garota que arrasou com a Karin horas atrás. Poucos minutos depois a garota se pronuncia.

— É aqui que eu desço. — Sasuke estaciona o carro. — Valeu mesmo pela carona!

— Por nada! Não foi nada demais. — responde Sasuke.

— Tchau! Nos vemos na escola. — eu me despeço. Ela me olha e assente com a cabeça, desce do carro e vai embora.

Sasuke dá partida no carro e vamos em direção à minha casa. Chegando à minha casa, ele estaciona. E mais uma vez o silêncio se instala entre nós, até que ouvimos um trovão e percebemos que o céu que já está cheio de nuvens, e sendo iluminado por alguns relâmpagos.

— Bem, você está entregue! — comenta olhando para o volante. — Espero que tenha se divertido.

— Sim, eu amei. Essa noite foi realmente ótima! — o respondo sorrindo e com as mãos suando. — Muito obrigada, Sasuke-kun.

— Não precisa agradecer! Você sempre é uma boa companhia. — comenta ele agora me olhando, até que ele olha novamente para o volante. — Agora eu preciso ir, nos falamos depois. Boa noite, Sakura!

— Okay! Boa noite, Sasuke-kun. Até logo! — saio do carro ainda nervosa e apresso os passos para entrar em casa, porque agora os pingos já estão caindo. Ouço o barulho do motor do carro, me viro e o vejo indo embora acelerando.

" _Espero que ele chegue em casa antes que a chuva fique mais forte."_ Penso e logo abro minha bolsa procurando a chave, ao encontrá-la, viro-me novamente, destranco a porta e entro.


	6. Conversas

Hi Minna-san! Perdoem-me pela demora... Bem, enfim... O que importa é que o capítulo 6 está aqui! Agradeço a todos que acompanham essa fic.

Boa Leitura!

 **Capítulo 6 – Conversas**

— Okay! Boa noite Sasuke-kun, até logo! — saio do carro ainda nervosa e apresso os passos para entrar em casa, porque agora os pingos já estão caindo. Ouço o barulho do motor do carro, me viro e o vejo indo embora acelerando.

" _Espero que ele chegue em casa antes que a chuva engrosse."_ Penso e logo abro minha bolsa procurando a chave, ao encontrá-la, viro-me novamente, destranco a porta e entro.

Ao entrar em casa viro-me e tranco a porta, acendo a luz da sala e subo as escadas lentamente caminhando em direção ao meu quarto e quando finalmente o alcanço fecho a porta por trás de mim e me encosto a ela enquanto reflito sobre essa noite. Desencosto da porta dando alguns passos até minha cama e me jogo nela.

— Mas... — falo comigo mesma hesitando um pouco — o que foi isso? Essa noite realmente está sendo real? Foi tudo tão perfeito! Exceto pelo encontro com a mocreia da Karin, se bem que ela teve o que mereceu no final _haha_. Mas, depois do cinema... Ele me levou para passear e conhecer o seu lugar secreto, isso tudo parece tão irreal.

Com milhares de pensamentos surgindo a todo o vapor em minha mente me pego sorrindo como uma boba, que, aliás, eu sei que sempre fui. De repente, sou pega de surpresa com o início do temporal, a chuva fica muito mais forte e as cortinas da janela do meu quarto — que até então eu não sabia que estava aberta — começam a dançar com os ventos uivantes que certamente podem ser ouvidos por toda a casa. O temporal se torna forte tão rapidamente que me assusto com o apagão repentino.

Começo a procurar minha bolsa que sei que está em algum lugar na cama, e ao encontrá-la a abro e procuro o celular para tentar ligar para o Sasuke, porque estou agora completamente preocupada com a segurança dele. Porém, infelizmente acabo de descobrir que meu celular está sem rede, com toda certeza por conta da forte chuva. " _Droga! Será que ele já chegou em casa? Será que ele está em segurança? Espero que ele esteja bem_."

Ainda com o celular em mãos abro a porta do quarto e vou em direção às escadas cuidadosamente iluminando o caminho com a luz do celular. Sigo para a cozinha e começo a procurar por algumas velas.

— Droga! Onde mamãe colocou essas velas? — após uns dois minutos de procura, finalmente as encontro e felizmente há um isqueiro bem próximo das mesmas. Acendo uma vela e volto para o meu quarto, coloco-a sobre uma banquinha de frente para o guarda-roupa e o abro para procurar uma roupa confortável, pego meu pijama favorito, uma toalha e tudo o que preciso para tomar um bom banho antes de ir dormir, ou pelo menos tentar ir dormir, e sigo para o banheiro.

Ao sair do banheiro volto para o quarto e me deito na cama, a chuva continua muito forte e os clarões causados por raios no céu iluminam o meu quarto quase por inteiro. Volto a pensar em todos os acontecimentos que cercaram ao Sasuke e a mim nesse encontro. _"Qual terá sido a verdadeira intenção do Sasuke ao me levar para aquele lugar? O que será que ele iria me dizer quando fomos interrompidos pelo meu celular tocando? Será que ele iria conversar comigo algo relacionado a sentimentos? Ah, claro que não! Não é Sakura?! Não seja tonta, ele te vê apenas como amiga... Mas, não posso negar que pintou o maior clima lá perto do lago. Será que ele iria me beijar?"_

— Aiii esses pensamentos vão me enlouquecer! — dou um gritinho rolando na cama.

Horas passam, são 1h30min e eu ainda estou deitada na cama sem conseguir dormir, porque meus pensamentos estão longe daqui. Ouço meu estômago roncar e sorrio com isso, resolvo descer e procurar algo na cozinha. Com o pouco que ainda sobra da vela sigo escada abaixo e chegando na cozinha, abro a geladeira e encontro um pudim com calda de chocolate, visão que logo enche minha boca de água. Pego talheres e um prato e me sirvo. E após alguns minutos, volto para o meu quarto.

Estando deitada novamente, começo finalmente a ficar sonolenta com o barulho da chuva que ainda está consideravelmente forte, e com a luz da vela já bem fraca quase se apagando de vez. Aos poucos fecho meus olhos e caio no sono.

...

Acordo-me calmamente com a claridade invadindo o meu quarto, esqueci as cortinas abertas ontem pelo o que noto. Olho para um relógio digital que está no criado-mudo do lado da minha cama, e percebo que são 9hs da manhã. Me sento espreguiçando-me e bocejando, logo me levanto e vou até a janela e a abro, o dia está bastante claro, mas ainda chove suavemente, uma brisa fria toca meu rosto e me sinto bem e revigorada.

Abro o guarda-roupa e pego lingeries, um short jeans razoavelmente curto e uma blusa verde de manguinhas, pego também a minha toalha e vou fazer minha higiene pessoal.

Ao terminar, desço as escadas e vou para a cozinha sentindo um cheiro delicioso de panquecas e me deparo com a minha mãe com uma roupa confortável fazendo nosso café da manhã.

— Bom dia minha querida, dormiu bem? — me cumprimenta com um sorriso contagiante.

— Bom dia mãe! Dormi sim. Chegou há muito tempo? — questiono enquanto me sento à mesa.

— Ah sim, cheguei às 7h30min. Mas não quis te acordar, além disso, eu estava muito cansada e fui dormir um pouco. — responde me servindo algumas panquecas.

— Hmm, entendi.

— Mas então, me conte! Como foi o seu encontro com o Sasuke? Se divertiu? — pergunta repentinamente me pegando de surpresa.

— Ah, foi muito bom! Nos divertimos bastante.

— Me dê mais detalhes, aonde ele te levou? — insiste.

— Fomos ao cinema! — tento encerrar o assunto, pois, me sinto um pouco constrangida.

— Só ao cinema? Naquela hora em que te liguei não era um pouco tarde para ainda estar no cinema? —me olha com um sorrisinho. Provavelmente, ela quer que eu fique com vergonha.

— Bem, ele me levou para passear. — me sinto com as bochechas queimando.

— Hmm, muito bom! Se beijaram?

— Mãe! — protesto alarmada.

— O que foi? — me pergunta gargalhando livremente.

— Onde a senhora quer chegar com essa conversa?

— Sakura, acha mesmo que eu não a conheço? Eu sei que você gosta desse rapaz.

— Ele é apenas meu amigo! — tento me defender.

— Na grande maioria das vezes o romance surge da amizade. Além disso, por que você está tentando disfarçar? Não adianta negar, você já está até vermelha.

Baixo a cabeça totalmente sem graça, não sei mais o que dizer. Minha mãe acaba de me desarmar completamente.

— Querida, sou sua mãe, e posso e quero ser sua amiga também. Eu sempre estarei aqui para o que você precisar. Você já não é mais uma criança, e o Sasuke é um rapaz muito simpático e gentil. Eu realmente gosto dele, e se vocês de repente ficarem juntos, saiba que terão meu total apoio e permissão. — continua ela. Levanto a cabeça e de alguma forma essas palavras me deixaram mais calma e de certa forma feliz.

— Eu sou tão óbvia assim mãe?

— _Haha_ , para mim, pelo menos, você é.

Sorrimos daquela situação, enquanto começo a me abrir com ela e contar todos os detalhes de ontem à noite.

Algum tempo depois de muita conversa e gargalhadas, minha mãe me faz um convite um pouco inesperado.

— Sakura o que você acha de sairmos para fazer compras? Faz um bom tempo em que não passamos o dia juntas.

— Claro! É uma ótima ideia mamãe.

— Nesse caso, vamos logo nos trocar para não perdermos tempo.

— Certo.

Logo após isso, ambas vamos cada uma para seu quarto e trocamos de roupa, opto por uma blusa batinha azul de manguinhas com pequenos detalhes na cor branca, uma calça legging preta e um par de sapatilhas. Prendo apenas algumas mechas do meu cabelo com um broche, deixando assim o restante do cabelo escorrido, passo um pouco de delineador, pó e finalizo com um gloss.

Ao terminar de me arrumar, vou ao encontro da minha mãe em seu quarto e a encontro com uma blusa de ceda branca e uma saia preta secretaria de cintura alta e seus belos saltos. Ela está linda com seus cabelos louros e curtos com algumas ondinhas e uma maquiagem suave.

— Tá arrasando mãe! — falo brincando um pouco com ela.

— Estamos! — me devolve um sorriso caloroso.

Descemos as escadas conversando, trancamos a casa e vamos para a garagem para encontrarmos o seu carro. Sinto que o dia de hoje será bastante divertido.

— Para onde vamos mãe?

— Fazer compras no Shopping, que tal comprarmos roupas e mais tarde cometermos algumas loucuras comprando todo tipo de guloseima? — apenas concordo enquanto nos aconchegamos dentro do carro, e seguimos rumo à nossa aventura.

Passa-se o resto da manhã e uma parte da tarde e finalmente terminamos as compras, na volta para casa passamos numa padaria e compramos pizza, batatas fritas, refrigerante e muito ketchup. Minha mãe não costuma comer muita "besteira", mas acho que ela quer fazer uma exceção hoje.

...

Chegamos em casa, lavamos as mãos e pegamos na Cozinha o necessário para comermos já que estamos agora famintas. Minha mãe coloca um filme de comédia romântica, nos sentamos no sofá e começamos a comer. Horas passam e ainda estamos empolgadas conversando, até que minha mãe alega estar cansada e avisa que vai subir e descansar um pouco. Concordo com ela e também subo para o meu quarto.

Chegando no quarto me deparo com o meu celular vibrando sobre meu criado-mudo e me dou conta agora de que o esqueci em casa, e a tarde foi tão corrida e divertida que nem senti falta dele. Ao pegá-lo vejo dez ligações, e quinze mensagens de texto de Ino. " _Exagerada como sempre!"_ penso.

Entre suas mensagens algumas são: _"Kd vc? Pq vc n me liga e nem atende minhas ligações?" "Custa mandar uma sms?" "Me dá um sinal de vida oh sua testuda!" "Sakura eu estou morrendo de curiosidade, não me torture"._

A cada mensagem que leio, rio de seu desespero e resolvo fazer login no Facebook, já que o sinal de rede e a internet se estabilizaram, bem como a energia.

Ligo meu notebook e ao logar no face noto que várias mensagens começam a chegar num grupo de chat com o título " _Babados_ " — Tinha que ser coisa da Ino. — nesse grupo estão além da Ino, a Ten Ten, Hinata e eu. Todas as mensagens que começo a ler são relacionadas a mim e ao meu encontro com o Sasuke-kun. Quando ambas me veem online me metralham com milhares de perguntas, e eu as respondo calmamente.

Elas ficam eufóricas com as novidades, mas, um pouco desapontadas por não ter rolado nenhum beijo. Ao terminar de contar sobre a noite passada, me desculpo com as meninas pela demora em responder e comento sobre o meu dia de hoje, e o quanto foi divertido passar a tarde com a minha mãe.

— _Meninas, eu preciso deslogar agora, o computador do meu primo Neji está no concerto e ele precisa do meu para fazer um trabalho da escola. — se despede Hinata._

— _Tudo bem Hina, eu também vou precisar sair, porque chegou visita aqui em casa. Alguns amigos dos meus pais e eu devo cumprimentá-los. Beijinhos meninas! — digita Ino._

Com o passar da nossa conversa, uma a uma começa a se despedir e eu faço o mesmo.

Desço as escadas e preparo o jantar, quando ele está quase pronto minha mãe entra na cozinha, ao terminamos o jantar ela se despede e me dá boa noite e vai dormir,afinal, amanhã ela terá um longo dia de trabalho. Eu subo para o meu quarto, pego uma roupa de dormir e sigo para o banheiro, e depois para a cama. Tento dormir, mas apesar de cansada, algo me impede, e é Sasuke que está em meus Pego meu celular, ligo o wifi e conecto ao facebook novamente, infelizmente descubro que nenhuma das meninas estão online e já ia sair quando descubro que o Sasuke está online. Meu coração palpita e eu clico em seu nome e começo a digitar uma mensagem:

— _Boa noite Como você está? — mandamos um para o outro ao mesmo tempo. E me pego surpresa com a coincidência._

— _kkkk estou bem Sakura e vc?_

— _Eu tbm estou rs. ^^ vc chegou bem em casa? — pergunto._

— _Cheguei, a chuva ainda me pegou pelo caminho, mas consegui chegar em casa em segurança antes dela piorar._

— _Que bom! Eu estava preocupada. Tentei te ligar, mas fiquei sem sinal e teve um apagão aqui em casa. Daí n consegui entrar em contato com vc._

— _Tbm fiquei sem sinal, e o apagão afetou grande parte de Konoha._

— _Mas o que importa é que chegamos em casa em segurança — digito._

— _Mas o importante é que chegamos bem — ele me manda ao mesmo tempo._

— _kkkkk_

— _kkkkkk_

— _É estranho quando falamos as mesmas coisas ou parecidas ao mesmo tempo — comento._

— _Realmente. — ele concorda. — Ontem à noite foi legal!_

— _Foi sim, Foi incrível! — respondo já corada._

— _Precisamos marcar mais encontros como aquele._

" _Perai, ele disse encontro? Ele está me convidando para sair com ele de novo?" Penso._

— _É, Seria ótimo!_

— _Que bom que concordou, depois falamos mais sobre o assunto. Infelizmente preciso sair agora. Boa noite Sakura!_

— _Tudo bem, Boa Noite Sasuke-kun! Até amanhã!_

— _Até!_

"Kuchiguse ya shigusa mo

Yoru nite kita futari

Maru de zutto mukashi kara shitteru

Mitai da ne

Douji ni meerushitari

Onaji koto omottari

Akai Ito de hiki yoserareteru no kamo"

" **Nossos jeitos de conversar e agir**

 **São muito parecidos**

 **É como se nos conhecêssemos**

 **Desde sempre**

 **Mandando e-mails ao mesmo tempo**

 **Pensando nas mesmas coisas**

 **Talvez estejamos ligados por um fio**

 **Vermelho"**

Desconecto meu celular da internet, ativo o despertador e o coloco no criado-mudo. Viro para o lado e começo a refletir sobre essa conversa até que finalmente adormeço.

O que acharam da mãe da Sakura? A união delas é muito bonita, não é mesmo? E o nosso casal realmente combinam haha...

Espero que tenham curtido o capítulo, e já vou avisando que o capítulo sete já está pronto, esperando apenas ser revisado pela beta. Assim que possível o postarei aqui, sendo assim, creio que não irá demorar.

Bjoss! E até logo!


	7. Domingo

NOTAS DA AUTORA: Olá! Aqui está mais um capítulo, esse eu trago a vocês como um presente natalino o/

Espero que gostem! Boa Leitura .

 **Capítulo 7 – Domingo**

Acordo com o despertador do meu celular, são 9h, me sento na cama e encontro sobre o meu criado-mudo um bilhete:

" _Bom dia minha querida, tive que voltar ao trabalho mais cedo. Passei pelo seu quarto apenas para te dar um beijo de bom dia. É provável que eu chegue um pouco tarde hoje, então não precisa me esperar para o jantar. Beijos!_

 _Mamãe."_

Minha mãe faz o possível para estar sempre presente, mesmo trabalhando muito, ela não permite que eu me sinta só, e eu agradeço por isso.

Levanto, pego algumas roupas e sigo para o banheiro. Desço, preparo meu café da manhã e lavo a louça. De repente, eu paro o que estou fazendo ao sentir meu celular vibrar em meu bolso. Seco as mãos e as levo até ele e vejo que é uma mensagem de texto da Ino.

"− _Saky, tenho certeza q vc está em ksa, o q acha d uma tarde das garotas? Estou pensando em dar uma passada aí com a Hina e a Tenten. Q tal um filme?_

− _Oi Ino, eu estou sozinha hj e ñ tenho nenhum compromisso, vou amar se vcs vierem._

− _Aiii, ótimo! Passo aí com as meninas logo dpois do almoço. Podemos fazer pipoca ou pediremos pizza._

− _Ok... mas, vc ñ estava de dieta, Ino?_

− _Ai, SAKURA! Precisa lembrar? Eu estou! Mas, hj vou abrir exceção. Vc Sab q isso é raro né?_

− _Kkkk calma Ino! Foi só p/ te provocar._

− _TESTUDA!_

− _Fala PORCA..._

− _Sem comentários u.u"_

Coloco o celular sobre a mesa e volto aos meus afazeres ainda sorrindo. Sempre me divirto com essas mini e falsas discussões com a minha melhor amiga.

Ouço um barulho de motor. É o carro da Ino estacionando na frente da minha casa. Ela buzina, e eu abro o portão eletrônico da garagem dando passagem. Minhas amigas descem, e nos cumprimentamos.

− E então? O que faremos primeiro? – Questiona Tenten no momento que entramos.

− Vamos pressionar a testuda para nos detalhar sobre a sexta-feira passada. − Ino Responde com um sorriso malicioso.

− Ah lá vem você, eu já contei tudo! – Defendo-me gesticulando com as mãos.

− Nem vem com essa! Você contou superficialmente, e quero saber de cada detalhe. − Insiste ela novamente, enquanto Hinata permanece calada.

− Está bem! Vamos para o meu quarto e vocês poderão me encher de perguntas.

Vou para o quarto sendo seguida por elas, ao chegarmos, cada uma se aconchega em um lugar. A Ino senta na poltrona, e Tenten se senta sobre o tapete aconchegando-se nas almofadas, enquanto Hinata e eu vamos para a cama.

Depois de horas respondendo perguntas e aguentando as gracinhas de Ino e Tenten, começamos a sentir fome. Logo, Hinata pega o telefone e faz o pedido de uma pizza família quatro queijos, quatro porções de batata frita e refrigerantes.

A comida chega, seguimos para a sala. Quanto à programação, optamos por assistir o dorama koreano Love Rain. Esse é o nosso dorama favorito.

As horas passam de forma incrivelmente rápida, já passa das 10h e as meninas vão embora. Limpo toda a bagunça que fizemos na sala e subo para me refrescar com um bom banho. Quando adentro o Box do banheiro e giro o registro do chuveiro, sinto a água fria lavar o meu corpo. Despercebidamente meus pensamentos são levados para o encontro no cinema, o parque, o lago, o clima que cercou a mim e ao Sasuke-kun. Tudo foi tão perfeito, de uma forma ou de outra, essas lembranças sempre retornam. Me pergunto se o mesmo acontece com ele.

Já me sentindo um pouco cansada, desço e sigo até a sala para esperar a mamãe. Enquanto espero, deito-me no sofá, olho para uma revista que se encontra sobre o centro da sala, e em seguida encaro o relógio. _Talvez_ _eu deva ler um pouco para passar o tempo._

*SASUKE POV ON*

Esse fim de semana foi bem corrido e um tanto irritante quando se trata do fato de tê-lo passado junto ao Naruto. Esse tagarela quase não me deixou em paz! Kushina-san e Minato-san viajaram para uma espécie de segunda, terceira (ou sei lá quantas) lua de mel. Então ele me perguntou se poderia ficar aqui em casa, porque poderíamos estudar juntos e sair como bons e velhos amigos. Me arrependi completamente de ter aceitado. Eu deveria saber o que me aconteceria.

Obviamente que a parte do estudo não aconteceu, durante as lições, ele sempre me infernizava com perguntas sobre a Sakura e o nosso encontro. Na verdade, ele me atormentou com esse assunto em cada momento que teve oportunidade. Ele estava testando os limites da minha paciência, essa é a única resposta plausível. É verdade que ele é meu melhor amigo e também, praticamente um segundo irmão para mim, já que tenho o Itachi. Mas, nenhuma resposta é longa ou boa o suficiente para aquele idiota. Mesmo ele conseguindo arrancar de mim mais informações do que eu geralmente daria para alguém sobre a noite do cinema, ele ainda não estava satisfeito. Sempre queria saber mais e insistia em perguntar sobre os meus sentimentos sobre a Sakura. Sentimento... esse é um assunto que não me deixa completamente confortável para conversar com alguém. Assim sou eu!

Meu encontro com a Sakura quase foi arruinado pela Karin. Por sorte, as entradas do cinema já haviam acabado. Aquela garota continua a me perseguir, e insiste em tocar naquele assunto... Notei que a Sakura pareceu ficar curiosa quando ele foi mencionado. Na realidade, aquele dia que a Karin se referiu deve ser esquecido, mas ela não compartilha da mesma opinião. Apesar de tudo, nossa noite foi salva, e acabei tendo uma ideia, a de levar a Sakura para meu lugar favorito. Ela ficou encantada por ele, tanto quanto eu quando era criança.

A Sakura é uma grande amiga e companheira. Na verdade, eu não sei bem o que me levou a falar com ela naquele dia chuvoso. É meu jeito ser mais reservado, sempre fui assim. Mas por alguma razão, eu gostei dela, quis conhecê-la e ser hospitaleiro. Quando a vi, reconheci instantaneamente que ela era nova na cidade. Nunca imaginei que no fim nos tornaríamos amigos tão próximos como somos agora. Porém, há algo mais em nossa relação. Eu não sei explicar exatamente o que sinto por ela, nunca fui bom com sentimentos ou coisas do tipo. Mas eu sinto uma vontade imensa de tê-la por perto e de protegê-la de qualquer coisa. E naquele momento, a sós com ela frente ao lago, senti um desejo imenso de falar o quanto ela é importante e de tê-la em meus braços, o mais próximo que eu pudesse. Ver aqueles olhos verdes brilhando e me encarando, me despertou a vontade de beijá-la. Não sei exatamente o que ela sente por mim, mas não a culpo. Nem reconheço totalmente meus próprios sentimentos. Mas imagino que eu também seja alguém especial de alguma forma para ela.

O Naruto chegou aqui em casa ontem pela manhã, tomou café da manhã conosco e só esperou a mãe e o pai saírem para me metralhar de perguntas.

"− _Sasuke, como foi ontem à noite?_

− _Foi legal! – Respondo ainda terminando meu café._

− _Foi legal? Como assim, cara? Eu quero que você me conte sobre você e a Sakura._

− _Não há nada para contar. Fui buscá-la em casa, levei-a para o cinema, o filme foi legal e a levei de volta. Fim da história! – Respondi, mas sinto que não vai parar por aí._

 _− Ah, qual é? Tenho certeza que teve mais coisa. Conta cara! Se abre comigo. A Sakura-chan estava bonita?_

− _Sim!_

− _Só isso? – Me levanto e subo as escadas, sendo seguido por um Naruto insistente, é claro."_

Após um dia inteiro de perguntas e mais perguntas, resolvi contar até onde eu decidisse ser suficiente. Isso acalmou os ânimos dele, mas não o bastante para ele se calar.

− _Sério? Você estava nesse clima com a Sakura-chan? Cara, tinha que vir um temporal logo naquele momento? Que falta de sorte. Você pretende chamá-la para sair de novo?_

− _Sim!_

− _Falou com ela depois disso?_

− _Ainda não tive chance._

− _Liga para ela. – Naruto fala como se tivesse resolvido todos os problemas do mundo em apenas um piscar de olhos._

− _Hmm. Já respondi o que você queria, agora me deixa em paz._

− _Ah Cara! Deixa de ser chato._

− _Assunto encerrado, Naruto. – O encaro com um olhar nenhum pouco amigável._

− _Tá bom, tá bom. Entendi. Mas, espero que você não fique com essa moleza toda e tome logo alguma atitude._

− _Falou o corajoso que ainda nem teve coragem de sequer chamar a Hinata para sair. – Dou um sorriso maldoso._

− _Ah, bem, a Hinata-chan... eu... esquece tá bom? – Com essa resposta, me dou por satisfeito e sorrio internamente."_

Sábado à noite, falei rapidamente com ela pelo facebook, mas tive que encerrar a conversa porque o Naruto já havia saído do banho e estava todo curioso querendo saber o que eu estava fazendo no celular. _Idiota!_ Ele bem que poderia ter adormecido profundamente como adormeceu há exatamente dez minutos atrás. Mas, pelo menos eu conversei um pouco com ela. Espero que aquela noite tenha sido a primeira de muitas.

*SASUKE POV OFF*

Mebuki adentra sua casa e encontra a luz da sala ligada. Olha para o sofá e encontra Sakura dormindo profundamente com uma revista sobre seu peito. A mãe da bela jovem adormecida sorri. Coloca sua bolsa de lado e sobe para buscar um cobertor. Ao voltar, se aproxima do sofá, retira a revista que se encontra sobre Sakura, e tenta cobri-la. Porém, sua filha se acorda.

− Hmm, acordei você. Sinto muito querida.

− Não tem problema mãe! – Fala com uma voz baixa. – Trabalhou muito hoje não é?

− Sim, querida. Aquele hospital estava uma loucura.

− Entendo.

− Venha, levante-se meu bem. Vá para a cama.

− Está bem. Boa noite mãe! – Fala enquanto beija o rosto de Mebuki Haruno.

− Boa Noite, meu amor! – Retribui o beijo.

Sakura sobe as escadas e segue para seu quarto, enquanto sua mãe a observa afetuosamente.

Bem, é isso! Espero que tenham curtido... Agradeço a todos que acompanham essa fic, aos que comentam, aos novos leitores etc. Bjoo

Até logo!


End file.
